


soft

by pinkangel (pinkdevvil)



Category: Tales from the Gas Station
Genre: Concussions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdevvil/pseuds/pinkangel
Summary: O'Brien patches Rosa up after yet another incident at the gas station.
Relationships: Amelia O'Brien/Rosa Vasquez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	soft

"You're hands are really soft, deputy."

That's the first thing Rosa has said all night that's really caught O'Brien's attention. All the talk of garden gnomes and giant raccoons and glowing pink ghosts was all droned out and filed under 'just a typical Wednesday night at the weird fucking gas station' in her brain.

The woman looks at the younger girl and blurts out a bewildered, "What?"

"Oh. Um," Rosa winces as a drop of blood trickles down her forehead, "Is that weird to say? That's really weird, isn't it? Oh my God, I'm so sorry.

The officer eyes the blood trail and reaches for a roll of bandages, "No. It's alright, kid," O'Brien huffs a laugh as she starts to apply the gauze around the girl's head, "Just not what I expected to hear tonight."

Rosa closes her eyes and hums softly as O'Brien continues wrapping the bandage.

"It's just, I-I didn't think you'd have soft hands. You seem like a really rugged..." Rosa opens an eye and hesitates for a moment, " _badass_ cop."

O'Brien draws her lips into a straight line and tries to ignore how her heart skips a beat at the _very cute_ way Rosa emphasizes her cursing.

 _'Stay focused, O'Brien._ _She's a civilian with a god damn concussion. She can't even see straight right now.'_

O'Brien distracts herself by finishing up with the bandage.

The officer almost jumps when Rosa gently lays a hand on the her forearm and stares at her with big, soft, brown eyes.

"Thanks, O'Brien."

 _'Hey_.'

The girl's smile is warm enough that O'Brien can feel herself starting melt.

_'Do not do that, please.'_

They sit in silence for a few moments, then Rosa starts to wobble.

She giggles, "Hey... deputy? I don't feel-"

The girl suddenly nosedives into the cold, hard, sticky floor.

"Shit!" The woman hisses and jumps back.

Rosa passed out.

The officer lets out a breath.

 _'God damn it,'_ she grits her teeth,' _she needs to go to the hospital.'_

O'Brien kneels down next to the girl and reaches out for her.

_'This isn't weird.'_

She filters out any unprofessional thoughts as she slings the unconscious girl's arm around her and gently grabs her waist.

Rosa is such a tiny thing, a complete contrast to O'Brien's large, sturdy frame. For a moment, she worries that she could break her.

The deputy shakes her head and starts to carry Rosa out to the police cruiser.

O'Brien sighs as she pushes the gas station's glass doors open.

_'This is going to be a very long night.'_


End file.
